


It’s always going to be you

by Gmwfan87



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gmwfan87/pseuds/Gmwfan87
Summary: After Toni almost makes the biggest mistake of her life





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing something. I want to give it a shot. I see so many wonderful writers and admire them so I thought why not give it a try

Toni’s POV

As I stood in the hallway after Cheryl went HBIC mode on me for wearing an all red outfit, and said she wanted me gone by Monday morning, I was stunned to say the least. I know the break-up has hurt her but to say she wanted me to gone from the school was a little harsh I think. I went for a walk to the student lounge and stood at the door before I went in. I seen The Pretty Poisons sitting around and looked at Peaches for some odd reason something was drawing me to her I don’t know if I just felt a connection or what, then I looked over and seen Sweet Pea and then maybe it was from the lack of being intimate with someone I decided to just go with the feeling. I went up to peaches grabbed her hand and then went up to sweet pea and grabbed his hand. As I dragged them down to the auditorium they were both whispering behind my back and when we got there they both asked me what was going on. I told them Cheryl wants me gone so I’m going to have a little fun before I go I said with a smirk. Sweet Pea knowing I am Bi-Sexual was shocked and Peaches was standing there waiting for a command. I told them both to strip. I walked away for a few minutes to calm myself I glanced over and seen the two people who I dragged standing there in their underwear and it didn’t feel right. All I could think about was Cheryl and what she was doing now, my heart broke once again. Regardless if we were broken up I still loved her even after all the bitchness that has been going on. I still love her. I took a deep breathe and walked back over to the two who were smirking at me looking like they were ready. I told them I’m sorry I couldn’t do this and I shouldn’t have dragged them there in the first place as soon as those words slipped out of my mouth I turned and ran down the stairs and out of the auditorium. There is only one person I want to see right now and nothing is going to stop me from her.


	2. Chapt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl’s POV after the hallway conversation

Cheryl’s POV

This break up is hitting me more then I thought it would. Doing this musical was supposed to help me to chanel my rage but seeing as Kevin Keller decided to cast Toni as the choreographer just made me more angry. To sit there and see her all happy, really did piss me off. We had a rough couple of rehearsals and I put on my best HBIC mode the best I could. Currently I am in the bathroom fixing my hair up when Evenlyn came in and just looked at me weird

“What’s your damage child of the corn” I asked seeing as she was just looking at me   
“Thought you just might to see what’s going on in the hallway” she replied

I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom not knowing what I was going to find and as soon as I walked out I seen red literally and figurativly.

“Um did you have a labatomy for breakfast, your wearing my signature color” 

“You don’t own the color red, red existed before you” Toni had said back

I was pissed everyone at Riverdale High knows that Red is my color. No one else dares to wear red, or at least all red. 

“Here I invented red, I AM RED” I had said in my best HBIC voice. 

I then proceeded to tell my ex-girlfriend that there is no room in this school for her so by Monday morning she needs to be gone. I seen the hurt in her eyes but couldn’t control myself as I flipped my hair in her face and walked away leaving her in the middle of hall. I had to get out of there. 

As I was walking out Kevin caught me and told me I needed to try on one of my costumes, I told him I’ll take it home and try it on. I jumped in my car and took a couple of deep breathes before I started the drive alone to thistlehouse. 

I walked into the empty house as Nana Rose was at the Elderly Nurising home day care for the day. I took my costume upstairs and went into my bedroom and like always being hit with the thought of my ex-girlfriend. Even though it’s only been a couple of days, if still hurts. I sat there at my vanity and looked at the pictures Toni has taken of me and of us, I couldn’t bring myself to take them down.   
Thoughts of us being happy flooded my mind and tears flooded my eyes. I couldn’t have yet another break down. I wiped my face and got my costume and put it on. It was hard to put on by myself but I managed after doing that I was tired, emotionally and physically.  
I decided to just lay there and let the smell of my ex fill my head since I haven’t been able to wash the sheets since the last night she spent in this bed with me. Tears came to my eyes once again and I ended up crying myself to sleep holding on to the pillow she used to lay her beautiful pink hair on. 

I don’t know how long I was asleep for but when I woke up the one person I didn’t expect to see was standing at the bottom of my bed, looking at me.


	3. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni finally talk about things and really talk.

Cheryl’s POV

The first thing I seen when I woke up was the last person I expected to see standing in my bedroom. Holding a cup in her hand, still being in HBIC mode I said the first thing that came to my mind 

“What’s that Drain Cleaner” I had asked her, Toni sighed and replied “No it’s an olive branch.” My heart jumped maybe this was going to be it, cutting ties all together. 

Toni took a sip of tea to kinda of calm my nerves that she didn’t poison my tea or anything, then she handed it to me. I took it and still couldn’t break down my bitchy attitude espically when I am still hurt “ so your here to beg for clemency” hoping she was going to say yeah and call it a day but she surprised me when she said “No for us” I looked at her with heart eyes and then she asked the million dollar question “what are we even fighting about” I couldn’t even give her an answer because I know what I wanted to say but I don’t want to cause another fight. 

She took my lack of response and continued “Babe what was love like in your family” she took me by surprise that even after everything she called me babe. Toni knew more or less how my parents were but with her looking at me and I could see the love so deep in her eyes. I thought about it and then I took a deep breathe and said “ it was all or nothing, pure adoration or distilled hate, thorn hill was a den of shadows, JJ was my only light, and when he died it was dark again” I took a chance and looked up at Toni’s face and said “until you then it felt like you were disappearing on me. 

Toni said the one thing I was not expecting her to “but I’m not gone, I’m right here” I looked up to her with tears in my eyes slowly and she said the one thing I was hoping she would “maybe it’s not to late for us” 

I looked at Toni with so much love in my eyes and my heart, I can’t believe after everything we been through this past week she still loves me. 

I had to ask her “Toni are you sure, there is a lot we have to work out” I know it’s going to be a long night if she is sure but I’m willing to talk and be open if she is as well

Toni didn’t have to think twice before she said “ yes Cheryl I’m sure, there is defiantly a lot to talk about, so why don’t we change clothes and make ourselves confortable” 

I smiled at that and got out of bed and walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair a pjs I had kept from when I packed up Toni’s belongings. I walked back over to the bed and handed them to her with a smirk and said “ I might have kept this when I packed up your things” Toni then took the clothes from my hand and said “thanks I’ll be right back” she walked out of the room to change and also for me to change into my own comfortable clothes. About 15 mins later, Toni knocked back on the door this time with tea for herself. We both smiled and sat opposite of each other. I took her hands in mine and asked if she wanted to go first, she shook her head and said “you first”

I took a deep breath I was scared a little bit, I mean I know I shouldn’t have been because it’s Toni but still letting her know everything it’s still kinda scary. Toni must have sensed my hesitation because she gave my hands a slight squeeze ad when I looked into her eyes all I could feel was love. 

“We both know that the past couple of weeks have been nonstop back and forth, walking around on eggshells around each other. Honestly I think it happened when we got kicked out of the serpents. It was nice for a while to just be us but when you told me you missed the gang, my heart broke and when all the stuff went down with my mom and the collage board you helped me so I figured why not help you. That’s when I found the pretty poisons, I thought it would be our gang. President Topaz and First Lady Blossom just like with running for student body president. Toni laughed at that comment. 

After that day you went and talked to Jughead, TT I was upset that he thought we were some little girly gang and even though you said you would handle it me bring Cheryl Blossom just had to do something,anything. I know it was wrong to go after Sweet Pea and Fangs when they didn’t do anything st all. I just wanted them to know we weren’t to be messed with. 

I took a deep breathe and took a couple of sips from my tea as Toni watched me and lightly squeezed my knee to know it was ok. I smiled at the affection since it’s been so long since that. 

I took Toni’s hands back in mine and continued with what I was feeling, “then the whole thing happened at school with those dam farmies and the Ghoulies, I thought you blamed me for getting into trouble with weatherbee but I did have that room reserved as Student Body so no one should have been in there, I also know I threatened you with holding meetings in thistlehouse if I was to get kicked out of the gang and for that Toni I’m so sorry, this is your home and I should have never made you feel like that. 

I felt you slipping away from me, when you took the job at the squeakeasy and didn’t even ask me my Opinion on it, if it was a good deal or nothing you just agreed and I couldn’t say anything because we already fought about whose gang it was and we both know it’s defiantyl yours no question asked.

I wanted us to reconnect get away like we did when we went on our road trip, where we fell in love. That’s why I booked the trip to Quebec for spring break. When you told me toni you already had plans with poisons I felt like you were just done with even trying to make it work. 

I felt Toni squeeze my hand and then she spoke “ I’m so sorry to ever make you feel that they were more important to me then you were” I told her it was fine and my reaction wasn’t all that necessary at the time. When your phone went off and you were late for work I so badly wanted to tell you to stay home and talk but I know you wouldn’t have. 

After you left I admit I was pissed off but I decided to try to make things right, I spent a couple of hours making you some cherry scones because I know how much you love them. I got everything all ready and went to the speakeasy hoping it wasn’t to busy and we could talk real quick. 

Walking down the stairs of the speakeasy I could hear music and just seeing you and Veronica up on stage singing without a care in the world it hurt me Toni, a lot that’s why when you looked at me I had to look away because it hurt me so much.

Then the next day when I showed up and claimed I was there to gamble you knew I was lying you seen right through me and you watched me like a hawk, all night. It felt kind of good to have your attention all on me for a night. I know it’s sounds stupid but I enjoyed it. That night when I “broke in” I really wasn’t going to steal from Veronica I just knew you were going to be there for a while after closing to make sure everything was good. 

I sat back against the wall and motioned for Toni to come sit between my legs, I wanted her to be closer to me right now more then ever and of course she happily did, we both sighed at being this close to each other. 

I kissed the top of her head and continued with my thoughts. After that amazing love making affair we had I had thought maybe that’s what we both needed to reconnect even just a little bit, when you said we had to talk about what was going on with us I was scared and my heart broke a little and when you told me I was jealous of you being in charge and not me I was pissed that’s what you thought of me, I had instantly turned back on HBIC mode and my walls came up real quick. When I heard you say that you didn’t feel like this was your room or your house, I should have been more understanding, for so long it was always just mine and now that I had time to realize it we never changed anything in here to make you feel like you belonged here and for that I’m sorry Toni. You telling me Toni that us moving in together was to soon and too fast it hurt and I said somethings I shouldn’t like maybe you should just move out I didn’t think at the time about what that could mean for us.

Toni I felt like I lost another person in my life. I had already lost JJ who was my best friend and you know that and you saying we moved to fast thoughts of what my mother said about never knowing love and all I do was destroy it. It kinda made me feel like I didn’t deserve love. 

I made the choice and looked down at Toni and realized she had been silently crying, I grabbed her face and looked into her eyes and I gently leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. I wanted to so bad to deepen it but this wasn’t the time for it, there would be plenty of time for that later. I wiped her tears again and asked her I should keep going in which she gave me a slight nod and said “we have to be honest if we want to work and I do want us to work” 

I called up Kevin and he came over right away since I know this is about the time we do the school plays and he said the farm was doing Godspell I said No we needed to do heathers because I needed to get my anger out. Toni laughed at that and it felt so good to hear her laugh. 

After auditions and everything and it was all set and ready to get things on the roll and he announced he had you to do the Choreography, I was pissed. I had gotten so good at avoiding you in the halls and just avoiding you in general and now I had to see you during rehearsals and having you teach me dance moves. I just couldn’t do it. 

That’s why I got together with Betty and Veronica in secret and we worked on our own rountine. I apologized for that whole big scene after we did candy store. I should have never pushed you. I was just frustrated with this whole situation. Every time I looked at you and seen you with the pretty poisons it just made me more upset because you had people there for you and I had no one there. I pushed people away and everyone was busy going through their own shit to even bother me or when they asked me I instantly told them to mind their own business. 

When Evenlyn came into the bathroom and said I had to see what was going on in the hallway, I was scared about what I was going to find. When I seen you in all red my first thought was dam she looks good and then the HBIC came out and you know what happened after that. I left right away I could see the tears in your eyes when I told you to be gone by 8 am Monday morning. Toni I swear to god I am so very sorry for everything and at that moment it seemed like someone turned on the faucet for my eyes. I couldn’t stop crying. Toni turned around and gave me a sad look and then she just hugged me as I tried to calm myself down. She rubbed my back lightly and kissed my head and whispered little things in my ear like saying everything was fine and she’s fine and we are fine. 

After about 15 mins just sitting there with Toni holding me. I looked up to see her beautiful brown eyes looking at me. I gave her a small smile and then I whispered for her it was her time and I could feel her get tense for a minute and then relax and she said “whatever I say just know I always love you and want this to work” 

Oh boy what could Toni have done that had been this bad.


	4. Toni’s turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni’s POV

Toni’s POV

Cheryl has just finished telling me everything that was going on her mind at the moment. She looked up at me and whispered it was my turn to talk. I got tensed and I know Cheryl felt it but I relaxed and then I said “whatever I say just know that I always love you and want this to work” 

Cheryl looked up at me and I can see her mind working in overtime, I did the one thing I know that would calm her down a little bit, I kissed the top of her head and just rubbed her arms slightly. 

So for starters, I’m sorry Cheryl I should have been honest with you about what being kicked out of the serpents felt like to me like really honest. They were my only family and were there when I needed them the most espically with my uncle not liking the facts that I lik girls and the next thing I know I’m getting kicked out another family and it sucked even though I had you still losing my family it hurt. 

I tried so hard to push that feeling down and just focus on us as a couple. Then we got our SAT’s score and then college came up and when you went through all that shit with the collage board and how it was your legacy to go there I had to resort in saying about the serpents being mine, because honestly Cheryl I never expected to go to college knowing I couldn’t afford it so it was never an issue with me. 

You tried helping our friends out Cheryl with the LGBTQIA Alliance but that was just an opening for you to out moose to the school and that showed me you really just loved the chaos of everything around you. Yes it worked out in the end for moose because he came out but what could have happened that night in the bunker could have been a lot worse for everyone. 

I admit Cheryl Blossom the fact that you went out of your way and apologized to moose and tried to make it right for everyone, that meant a lot to me and I seen the heart that I fell in love with shine through. I also thought this could be all right not being in the serpents anymore. 

I have things to admit to, when I went to go and see Jughead at pops and he told me he wanted me to come back and I was so happy thinking I could have everything again have my family back again and this time bring the poisons with me and have one big gang. All I wanted was my birth right and that was to be serpent queen and when he said he couldn’t do that I got pissed and then when he called us your vanity project I was hurt by that. When I walked out to my bike I thought about what he said and to be honest for a minute I wondered if he was right. 

Cheryl then turned and looked at me and said “Toni I never thought of the poisons as a project I was just doing something to make you feel better it was never my intention for you to think that” I know Cheryl I know and kissed her head reassuring. 

After I had found out about what the girls did to sweets and fangs I was pissed because regardless those boys are my family and when I found out you had led the charge my blood boiled babe like badly all I could do was see red, I couldn’t believe you would do something to hurt someone that I care about. 

After that argument when I lashed out on you and made it clear that this gang was mine and not yours, you know how I went out for a little bit well I went to go and hang out with sweet pea and fangs and we had a couple of drinks and I apologized to them for your actions and it felt good to just unwind. I know I should have stayed at home and talked to you some more but I was just so upset that I didn’t want to say anything to you I might regret later. I got home a couple of hours later and you were sleeping, I could tell you had been crying but I didn’t care at the moment. I got changed and went to sleep and turned my back to you when I know I probably should have woke you up and let you know I was home but I just couldn’t look at you at that moment. 

I gestured for Cheryl to sit up so I could get my tea and take a sip before I had her change positions. She obliged and I could tell she was thinking about everything I just said. I was no longer holding her but now looking into her eyes. I could resist I kissed her softly on the lips and just told her that I loved her. She gave me a soft mhm and we both layed down so that way we could be more comfortable. 

I asked her if I should continue or take a break for a little bit, she said to continue we have all night and this doesn’t seem to be stoppping any time soon. 

I took a deep breathe and continued. The day at school in the classroom, there were 3 different sides to the story about what actually happened and I know is that me and Jughead being the leaders of the gangs are the ones that got the worse end of the stick, Cheryl he threatened to kick us out of school, like not even detention he wasn’t playing games and that pissed me off that after all we went through to feel like we belonged in that school in a matter of a snap of the fingers we could be gone. I was pissed once more because it seemed like you were on a chaos trip and didbt care about the actions because you know you were safe from anything and everything. 

When I had gotten home later in that day and seen you just sitting there at the vanity acting like it was fine I got pissed again, like you weren’t even bothered by anything. I know I shouldn’t have threaten to suspend you from the poisons but you turned around and threaten me with holding the meetings here and there it was. Your need to be in control of everything. I knew at that point in time something had shifted between us. It was like we didn’t care about hurting each other and that’s not the way it should have been. 

When Veronica approached me about the job at squeakeasy she asked me if I should have ran this idea by you and I told her no it won’t be necessary I should have talked to you about it first because we are a team. The first night when I was getting ready to go to work and you said you weren’t coming you were feeling ill to be honest it was like a weight have been lifted off my shoulders I could actually have a good time with my gang and not have to worry about you. I seen the look you gave me and yet I didn’t care, didn’t even kiss you bye or anything just walked out like nothing. 

Looking into Cheryl’s eyes I could see the tears silently falling from her eyes. I reached out to wipe them but she stopped me and did it herself, I was hurt in that moment but I know I was hurting her by being brutally honest with her and yet the worse hasn’t even been said yet. I looked into Cheryl’s eyes and said “I’m done I don’t want to hurt you anymore tonight” I made a move to get up out of the bed, she grabbed my wrist and stopped me and said “ continue I need to know how you really feel” I wanted to fight back and say no but looking into her eyes I just couldn’t she was begging me to let it all go. I laid back down and said “ok”

You planning the trip without even talking to me about it first was just you jumping the gun, I know when we went on our road trip it was just a spear of a minute thing but you planned out our whole spring break knowing I had the gang to run and couldn’t just leave them. I never wanted you to feel like you didn’t matter because babe you do matter so much to me, more then any gang or anyone. 

After I got the text asking where I was from peaches I realized I was late for work and just wanted to end this conversation with you because I knew it was going to turn into yet another fight and I just didn’t have it in me to fight with you for another night. I walked out of the house and being hit with fresh air calmed me down and I didn’t realize how worked up I had been. I jumped on my bike and took off to pops. I walked in and the first thing I did was tell Reggie to make me something strong I needed it to forget about what’s been going on. Cheryl to be honest I had one drink at the time you walked in and seen me with Veronica so no I wasn’t drunk. I was just having fun with the my friends. When I caught a glimpse of your red hair my heart dropped, knowing I left you home alone and yet here I was having a good time but also had a weird feeling like I’m fine even though your not and just didn’t care. You left the squeakeasy and after that I had a couple of more drinks and don’t remember anything but Veronica leading me to a room and telling me to sleep. 

I woke up a couple of hours later and tried to remember what happens, it was quiet so I know it had to be late when I walked out of the room everything was cleaned up and no one was around. I walked upstairs to pops and locked the door to the squeakeasy and sat in a booth for a little bit drinking a strawberry milkshake and then I came home. 

I walked into the house quietly and seen the mess in the kitchen from where you were obviously baking before and seen what you had been baking and my heart broke seeing the little basket you had a I looked inside and found the little note you wrote me “I’m sorry for everything, I love you so much” was written inside the note. My heart broke so I cleaned up the mess and fell asleep on the couch. I couldn’t be next to you when I knew you were hurting again. I had set my alarm extra early and woke up and changed clothes and just left before you got up. No trace of me being there last night besides the mess being cleaned up which it could have been nana rose you wouldn’t have known. 

I had avoided you all day long. I stayed busy with the poisons and anything I could think of I was keeping myself from calling or texting you. Finally when we had a slow turn of events at work and i said whatever I texted you just to let you know I was safe and where I was. I told you don’t wait up it was going to be a long night. I never got a response.

That night seeing you walk down those stairs in that amazing red dress, you could have stopped a war babe with that dress. Cheryl smiled at that and it felt good to see that beautiful smile on her face. I told you I was working hoping you would just leave but nope you wanted to gamble, you weren’t there for me, funny though I never seen you gamble before at all, I watched you like a hawk because even though things were strained between us didn’t mean that I was going to let people look at and try to talk to you but you shocked me, you were watching were all the money was. I know we haven’t talked about money in a while but I know you were sitting pretty high up in that department. I just watched you all night. Closing time came I had yet to see you do any gmableing to be honest you sat at the bar and talked with Reggie most of the night and that pissed me off. You got up and gave Reggie a hug and walked over to me “I’ll see you later” you asked hopefully, I turned to you and said it’s going to be a long night so don’t wait up for me, with that you walked out the door. 

That night I was sitting inside Veronica’s office making sure everything was good for the night and i looked up at the camera and seen you coming in through the front door of pops I watched what you were doing and followed the next camera to the entrance of the squeakeasy seeing you all in black I didn’t want to think about what you were doing. I got up and closed the door quietly as I watched you walk towards the big safe. I couldn’t believe my eyes, you were really going to try to tone Ronnie out of all people. Cheryl looked at me and said “never in a million years would I rob from V” I smiled at that. 

That night in the squeakeasy was unforgettable. It made me realize how off we been, that was the first time in weeks we actually touched each other and not going to lie it was the best night. When we both were coming down from our high I looked at you and realized we couldn’t keep doing this we had to talk and be honest. 

After we both got dressed and sat at the bar hearing you say it was hot “it was really hot” said Cheryl with a smirk. I laughed and agreed it was but we had to talk about us I knew as soon as I said that the walls were nullifying back up. I told you I thought you were jealous of the poisons because I was in control and you weren’t. You told me it was because I was spending all my time with them and not you, I blurted out that I love you because I wanted you to hear those words and then I continued with about being coped up in the house and in your bedroom and when I said that I seen the hurt in your eyes Cheryl and it was finally coming to the point. 

I never complained about anything in this room because it’s Your room regardless if I live here or not it’s yours. We never talked about changing things around, I been so used to couch surfing from trailor to trialor that I didn’t want to say anything to you and risk getting kicked out honestly. Everything in this room is yours, I came with my clothes in a bag and that’s about it. We could have changed the color or something in here to make it ours but no it’s always going to be yours. This is one of those things that are completely yours. Regardless if I’m here or not. “We can change anything you want in here TT. We can put up some of your pictures on the wall, change the room around to better you whatever you want” Cheryl said. I kissed her lips and said we will work on that and maybe we could change some small things first and go from there baby steps ok. Cheryl nodded at me. Then when you said moving out was what exactly should happen I was hurt, how could that just happen. We were unstoppable and then I realized that when I came back over here the next night all my stuff was packed and instead of trying to talk to you I didn’t. I wanted to make sure we were both on the same page but my pride got the best of me and I just grabbed my things and left. Didn’t know if I had a girlfriend anymore or nothing. I just wanted space from each other but I got more then that. 

Cheryl I need you to listen to me seriously now, what I’m going to say to you it’s not going to be pretty and it’s really going to hurt you and for that I’m a million times sorry, if after this you don’t want to see me I will leave you alone and not bother you ok I need you to know that first.

Cheryl took a deep breathe and said she would be back. She got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I got up from the bed and went to go look out the window in her room. I waited about 10 mins before I went to go and check on Cheryl I heard her crying through the door and my heart broke and I haven’t even said anything to her then I heard Cheryl talking to herself. I walked back next to the window and sat on the window ledge and just looked into the yard for what seemed forever. 

If I tell Cheryl the truth there is a chance I could lose her forever, if I don’t then I wouldn’t be able to risk looking into her eyes and lying to her day after day. Also there was the fact the peaches and sweet pea could use it against her and just tell Cheryl along with the other students inside school that seen me walking with the both to the auditorium. I must have been so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn’t realize Cheryl had come out of the bathroom, she came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist and gave me a kiss on neck. I turned around and my heart broke 10000 times over, her face was red and tears were still in her eyes, she gave me a small smile and decided that we should sit on the window seat face to face. I told her ok. 

I sat down first she sat in front of me, I said I don’t want to hurt you anymore then I have already. Cheryl told me “I’m fine I can handle it, I might be upset might cry but I can handle it” I gave her a small smile and said ok

Kevin approached me and asked me if I wanted something to do I said sure why not, he explained that the musical this year was going to be Heathers and he asked me if I wanted to be Choreographer I said sure why not. I didn’t put two and two together I should have know Cheryl Blossom was going to be the lead after what happened last year with you getting recasted. I thought ok maybe this is what I could do to talk to you, it’s been a couple of weeks things have cooled off we will be fine, boy was I wrong. 

When Kevin introduced me and I seen your face Cheryl I swear if looks could kill I would have died. I know you were still hurting but I thought Cheryl is a perfectionist nothing is going to stop her from messing this musical up. I worked on candy store with the poisons since I been spending so much time with them and was getting ready to show you girls and when you said you already have your own choreography I was little hurt. I tried to be professional and not let us get in the way of working together boy was I wrong. Seeing you sing candy store, the way you were moving it turned me on babe. I couldn’t let you win though once again dam pride. That little dance off we did was amazing but when you pushed me at the end of it, I thought this was it. HBIC Cheryl was back and I was once again on the receiving end of it and I didn’t miss it at all. 

After that peaches dragged me away. I was so upset Cheryl that I cried, I knew you were hurting but so was I and you had your friends I had my gang. Peaches offered me her place to stay for a couple of days. She was trying to cheer me, we watched movies and went to work together she tried so hard to get me to move on from you that one night we were watching a movie and sleep took over my body and I curled into her and she ended up holding me while I slept. I looked at Cheryl’s face and could see a pissed off look on it. I grabbed her hand to try to relax her but that didn’t work. I spent some time holding her hand and just rubbing my fingers over her knuckles. She took a couple of breathes and then nodded at me. 

Are you sure I had asked with a whisper. She said “now or never” ok. One night I was crying because I just missed you so much. Everything about you I missed. Your smile, laugh your voice everything and she kissed me. I swear to god Cheryl I didn’t kiss her back. I actually freaked out because I was yours regardless, that night I had left her house and went to Veronica’s and stayed there with bettty and her for the night. 

The next day at school was when we had the epic showdown in the hallway. I knew wearing red was going to do two things to you. It wasn’t either going to piss you off hardcore or turn you on. It pissed you off badly. You told me you wanted me gone from the school Cheryl you wanted everything single trace of me gone from the halls of Riverdal High. When you walked away from me, I felt the eyes of everyone who had just seen the confortation between us to. I walked away and walked to the student lounge and looked inside. The first person I saw was peaches with the gang she looked at me and looked away. 

I felt hurt about what happend so I kinda just said the hell with it, I walked up to her and grabbed her hand started walked out the lounge and then I seen sweet pea and decided why not. Cheryl started shaking her head and got up to move away from me, freash tears in her eyes and my heart broke more then I thought it could. Cheryl couldn’t stop the cry’s as her whole body shook and fell to the floor. I caught her and we both ended up on the floor with my hugging her as tight as I could. She tried to get away from me but I still held on to her. 

Please let me continue I had asked, I knew I was breaking her heart but she needed to know what happened. She shook her head no “I don’t want to know I don’t care” I said you need to know. She huffed and puffed folded her arms like a little kid. It would have been cute if we weren’t in this position right now. 

I continued with my story. I took both peaches and sweet pea to the auditorium and told them both to strip that I was in control. I needed to control this as they were stripping I had walked to the side of the stage and tried to calm myself down, Cheryl as soon as I saw them both just standing there sweet pea in his boxers and peaches in her sports bra and undies, literally all I could think about was you babe, literally you, regardless if we been fighting non stop and the bitchness between us all I could think about was you. I walked back over to them and told them it was a mistake, I should have never brought them there for what they thought was going to happen. As soon as I said that I turned around and left. There was only one person in the world that I wanted to see and that was you. I went by Veronica’s first to change my shirt so you wouldn’t see all red and flip out on me some more. Cheryl smiled at that and it felt good to see that beautiful smile on her face. 

I’m sorry Cheryl I know I didn’t technically cheat on you since we were broken up but it still didn’t feel right to not say anything to you at all. I didn’t want you to hear from someone else or sweet pea and peaches about what happened. I needed you to hear it from me first. I looked into Cheryl’s eyes and I couldn’t read her mind.

Cheryl was just sitting there looking at me, like she was studying me and to be honest it felt a little weird. Cheryl what’s going on in your mind, please talk to me” 

“Toni I was the biggest bitch to you and yet I didn’t go and look for not only one person but two people to hook up with” I flinched at the tone in her voice. Here we go I thought it’s over now. Tears started foaming in my eyes as I nooded as began to sit up getting ready to walk out the door once again. Cheryl grabbed my hand and pulled me back down to the floor. She looked me right in the eye and said. “I’m obviously hurt that you would even think about have a threesome with them two” I mean fangs is the better choice” I looked at her and seen her smile. I had to ask her, Cheryl can I please kiss you, I need to. Cheryl nooded slightly. I picked up her chin and kissed her with everything I had to give. When air became an issue, we broke apart and she leaned into me and hugged me so tight that we fell back on the floor. I had asked her if we were ok. Cheryl then looked at me and said “we will be in time” 

I looked at Cheryl and said something that I think shocked us both. Cheryl I think we should talk to a councilor about some of our issues. I mean we are only seventeen and we have all these things going through our mind maybe someone with experience could help us out, maybe we can go together and separate. Something to think about.

Cheryl didn’t have to think twice before she agreeed and said it was a wonderful idea, she had only one thing to say. “I just don’t want you anywhere near sweet pea and peaches right now, please for me” I couldn’t resist Cheryl only asking me to do that one thing, if it meant getting my relationship back and being happy with Cheryl then I would do anything.

Cheryl if that makes you feel better, then yeah I will do that but what about the poisons? I can’t just not show up to meeting or kick her out. Cheryl thought about that for a min and said “I’ll go to meetings, I won’t particpate but I will be in the room with you all, I trust you but right now it’s what I need” I agreed with her and gave her a hug and got off the floor and put my hand out so Cheryl could grab it. We both stood up and I realized it was very late as Cheryl decided to yawn. I said it was getting late and Cheryl agreed. I made the move to grab my boots but shockingly Cheryl stopped me and said one word “stay” I looked at her and asked if she was sure. 

She looked at me and said “yeah it’s getting late and we are both emotional and don’t want you driving your bike anywhere” I agreed, I told Cheryl I could sleep inside on of the guest room or even on the couch she said “non-sense we can sleep in bed together, to be honest I just want you to hold me” 

I couldn’t argue with that. I smiled at her and led her over to the bed and we got ready to bed like we used to. Cheryl got into the bed and I got in behind her and she cuddled into me right away. I let out the biggest sigh ever and Cheryl laughed at that. I love you so much Cheryl I wispered in her ear, “I love you to TT, Cheryl replied and then it was quiet 

About 15 mins I felt Cheryl breathing evened out but I was still wide awake. I moved just slightly and Cheryl turned on her side so her head was in the crook of my neck. I held her tightly and just whispered how much I love her and going to make things right with her no matter what it takes. Cheryl is my home and that’s all I really need. I’m just worried what going to happen when Cheryl sees sweet pea or peaches!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry for kinda leaving everyone hanging. Kinda of got distracted with work and family..

When Toni woke up, the first thing she realized before she opened her eyes was the weight on her chest, she peaked her eyes open and seen that red hair that she loves to play with so much. She finally opened her eyes up all the way and looked over and seen Cheryl cuddled into her side and everything from the night before came back. She got her girl back. She couldn’t refuse and gave a little squeeze to Cheryl, which in turn made Cheryl wake up “Good morning beautiful” Toni said to Cheryl as she kissed the top of her head “Good morning to you as well” Cheryl had replied what are your plans for today since it’s Saturday and officially the weekend “I don’t really have anything to do today l, I was probably just going to go for a ride and take some pictures before the weather gets to cold I wanna enjoy it, what about you what are you plans for the day babe” Cheryl had smiled when she heard Toni call her babe, she honestly thought she would never hear that again from her. “Nothing much was just planning on hanging around today, maybe do some cleaning” “Do you want to come with me to take pictures” Toni has asked Cheryl, “I don’t mind the company and could always use a model” she said with a wink   
Cheryl had laughed but turned down the offer telling Toni to go and enjoy herself. As they were both starting to get up and get ready for their day, Toni was wondering what was going to happen tonight for them, yeah Cheryl allowed her to stay last night but what about from now on, where would she be sleeping.   
She had to ask so she knows. “Hey babe, I have a question “Yeah T.T I couldn’t help but smile at that nickname “Just wondering what’s going to happen now, like do you want me to move back in or should I ask Veronica to stay at the speakeasy since I was staying with Peaches but now that’s not gonna happen” “Over me dead body are you staying at the girls house you almost hooked up with, come back to Thistlehouse when your done taking pictures and we can figure it out once your back” “Alright then” I said as I grabbed my jacket from the chair, “I will see you later on, I won’t be to late, I’ll call you when I’m on my way and   
Toni stop your rambling Cheryl said while laughing, Oh how I missed that laugh so much “Right I’m sorry, I’m going to go now, I will call you when I’m on my way back here I said as I walked over to her and hesitated she looked at me and smiled and I asked her if I can kiss her “Toni you never have to ask to kiss your girlfriend” that’s all I needed to hear and I gave her a kiss that held everything I felt for her in it, when breathing became and issue I backed away and winked at her then walked out the door. When I got downstairs I grabbed my bag and my camera and then walked out the front doors. I started my bike and just felt someone watching me so I looked up in the window and there was Cheryl looking back at me with that smile, the one that was just for me, 

I smiled back and put my helmet on and off I went. I love riding my bike, I just kinda lose myself when I’m riding, it’s even better when I have my girl holding onto me but for now it will do . I drove for almost 30 minutes until I found a spot that was beautiful enough and parked my bike and just found a spot when I could see the views. I snapped a couple of pictures and then just sat down on the grass and just took in the amazing view and just let my mind wonder. Like how am I going to get my things from peaches house, I can’t face it right now and I know Cheryl would be pissed at me if I go there. I know what I will do, I’ll call Veronica and have her call peaches and then have her bring my things to the speakeasy so that way it’s not a problem and I get my things back. 

Meanwhile back at thistlehouse As soon as I seen Toni take off down the driveway I get a move on. The first thing I did was open the windows for some natural light. Then I decided to make the bed and clean up the clothes from last night. Put my costume back on the hanger and inside my closet. Then I cleaned off the table where Toni left her cup of tea, I decided that was going to be Toni table, someplace where she can put her things in. I want her to feel like this is her room, I know it’s not much now but I want to start.   
I cleaned out my books and moved them into a box in the closet. Then I decided that she needs space in the closet even though we always end up wearing the same thing basically still want her to have her space. I took some of my clothes that I wear but not really and I took them into one of the guest room that no one is using right now.  
When Toni finally comes back in with her stuff she can put it away instead of having no place and feeling like she can’t use the closet. I made room for her shoes, her bags and anything else she might have with her. Since I really never payed attention to her belongings. As I was moving things a box in the corner of my closet caught my eye, I had never seen before, I grabbed it and opened it up and there was a bunch of pictures in the box, letters and letters. I browsed through the pictures and smiled, there was some of the serpents from a young age to probably a couple of months ago, I kept on looking and one picture I feel upon I couldn’t help but smile at, it was a picture from the very first day we had ever seen each other.  
We didn’t know each other names or anything about one another. I was on top of a car with Reggie and Kevin next to me and my head was tilted back and then there was one I was in the middle of a laugh, then there was a picture of me standing between jugs car and the ghoulies i had my sunglasses on and the flag in my hand. I couldn’t help it the smile never left my face. If I found any of these pictures in someone else property I would have destroyed them but since it was Toni it was ok,   
Then another picture caught my attention, it was the day Archie had planned all of us to wear the serpents jacket to school to stand up for them, Toni and I are in the student lounge when it was announced they would be staying at Riverside. Someone must have snapped it because Toni and myself are both in this picture but why would they give a copy to Toni and not me, I wonder who did it. Looking at this box of pictures I got an idea, I couldn’t let Toni keep important pictures to her stuck inside a box hidden, they should be out on display or something. I put the box back where I found it. I looked around the room and decided that it needed a touch of Topaz. It already had enough blossom now it needs more. I got out my phone and decided to make a list and do some shopping. Toni needs this to feel like her room as well then that’s what I’m going to do.  
I sat there for a long time thinking what I have and what she should have as well then before I realized it an hour went by and I had a list. I decided i was going to make dinner tonight for Us to celebrate getting back together, then realized I had to do food shopping. I grabbed my phone and sent Toni a quick text “Hey babe just wanted to let you know I’m running out to the store in case you get back here and I’m not here you know why. I hope you found a great spot, I’ll see you later on. I love you” and i hit send.  
I got into my car and drove to the local grocery store and grabbed a couple of things just enough to make dinner and desert, maybe tomorrow Toni can come with me and we can go shopping for her as well. As I’m cashing out I really realized that Toni never really came shopping with me and when she did she never got anything she liked. I don’t even know what kind of cereal she likes, does she even like cereal.   
As I got the groceries into the car I really started to think about what Toni had said about everything is pretty much mine. I know she wasn’t saying it to be mean but now that I’m thinking she was right. I took a couple of deep breathes and headed home before I got myself worked up. My phone went off while I was pulling into the driveway I looked and it was a text from Toni “Hey babe I’m so sorry my phone was in my bag and you know how I get when I’m taking pictures, I’m sorry thats no excuse I need to be more aware. I would have went shopping with you if you were planning on it. I’ll be home soon, I love you” I smiled at the text so I sent one back “ Antoinnette Topaz don’t be sorry, I just wanted to let you know where I was just in case you came home and I wasn’t here you wouldn’t freak out. It’s fine take your time and drive safe please”  
I finally got out the car and grabbed the groceries, walked into the house and headed towards the kitchen to start preparing dinner. I decided to make something simple tonight so I’m going with a kind of easy chicken dish and a side salad. I know Toni loves her Chicken so just something easy and for desert I’m going to make a skillet brownie for us.   
I got everything all set and ready to go, the food is just about done, the desert is on the counter cooling off when I hear the sound of Toni’s bike pulling up. The next thing I hear is her voice. “Cheryl I’m home” that put a smile on my face I yelled back I’m in the kitchen and the next thing I seen was my girlfriend with the biggest smile on her face and one of her arms behind her back, she then pulled out a bouquet of a dozen flowers. “Toni these are beautiful but you shouldn’t have” she replied “ You are the most important person in my life baby and I just want you to know that and I was also driving back home and was at a light and looked to my right and this little old man was selling them on the corner so I decided to pull over and help him out by buying some, he told me they look beautiful together and I said nothing is as beautiful as my girl”   
Well sit down dinner is just about ready so I hope your hungry, I said walking back towards the oven and grabbing the chicken out. “I’ll be right back” Toni replied and then she ran upstairs to put her things away and to wash up for dinner and less then 10mins she’s sitting at the table as I am placing the plates down. “Wow Cheryl this all looks so delicious” “Thank you Toni I just wanted to do something nice for you and this is the one thing I know you love but babe this dinner is special because I want you to know that I care about you and are willing to work together to make this work for the long haul” Toni then leaned in and we share a quick kiss as she thanks me, we start eating and just talking about random things like test we have to study for and homework that still has to get done and just plans for summer since it will be here before we know it.   
We are both done eating and decided to take the desert into the parlor and sit by the fire and just enjoying the company of each other and giving little kisses here and there.  
So babe did you take a lot of pictures while you were out?? I did Cher I found this new little spot that’s like perfect no one was there it’s kinda deep but so worth it, I defiantly have to take you there with me one of those days. “For sure T.T I would love to go with you maybe we can make it a weekly thing, you got your camera, I’ll bring a book so that way we can spend time together but yet still doing what we love.   
The clock went off singling it was 7 already. It’s already 7 wow today went by pretty fast, you can head upstairs Toni I’ll just clean up and then I’ll be up. “Nonsense we can both clean up and go upstairs together sound like a plan” “Sounds great to me” Cheryl washed the dishes as Toni dried them, yes they have a dishwasher but it just seemed like a better idea to do it this way instead of being lazy. Toni liked to clean and didn’t really like anyone picking up after herself, from years living on the Southside she was brought up with cleaning up after herself so she likes to still do it now.   
After they were done, Toni made sure the front door was locked and walked over to the stairs while Cheryl was putting out the fire and making sure everything was ok before heading upstairs. They interlocked hands and headed upstairs to their bedroom. When they walked inside the bedroom Toni instantly sat on the chair to take her shoes off, sighing as she did. She loved wearing her boots but sometimes she just wanted a pair of sneakers. Cheryl was sitting on the bed just watching her girlfriend relax for a min after she took the boots off she was caught up in her own mind about the shopping list and adding sneakers to it mentally she didn’t realize Toni had moved to kneel in front of her until she felt her girlfriends fingers on her leg. Cheryl lifted one leg up and Toni took off Cheryl shoes, even though Toni knew all Cheryl had to do was slide them off it was still the lovingly gesture she loved to do.  
Toni took off both shoes and grabbed her boots and made a way to the closet. She opened the door and stopped in her tracks. “Cheryl half of your clothes are gone, did you decide to do laundry, she said as she placed the boots and shoes side by side on the floor. Cheryl came up from behind Toni and wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head on her girls shoulder. “No I didn’t decide to do laundry, I decided I wanted you to have space for your clothes whenever you get what you have, I don’t mind you wearing some of my clothes but you need your own space for your things. This is your room as well and it needs to start looking like yours as well. So my side of the closet and your side. Toni turned around so she was facing Cheryl and gave her a kiss and said “babe you didn’t have to do that I was perfectly fine just keeping my things together, I don’t take up much space as it it with my things. Cheryl wasn’t having it so she said it once again. “This is OUR BEDROOM, I want you to feel like it now don’t fight me because you know I’m right.  
Toni laughed and said ok, if your really sure about it, I’m going to take a shower and wash up after I’m done you want to watch a movie and cuddle. All Cheryl could say was what came to her mind which was there is nothing else I would want to do other then that. Toni then went into the bathroom and put on the Bluetooth speaker and began singing along to what ever was playing and all Cheryl could do was sit there and think about how she almost lost her love and how she was going to make it work and be better and she had the perfect idea to help them both while having fun.


End file.
